Amor de Tres
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Gohan esta casado pero esta enamorado de Marron igual que Trunks ¿Que harán para conquistarla? ¿Con quien Marron se quedara?
1. Chapter 1

**Estados**

Era un día normal Trunks llegaba de la Cor. Capsula después de un día agotador en la empresa y ademas tenia que lidiar con su madre y hermanita con el tema de novia aunque el tuviera 26 años aun quería estar soltero ya que a todas las consideraba CAZAS FORTUNAS

Aunque siempre contaba con el apoyo de Goten y Gohan no era suficiente

Nadie jamas te había llamado la ateccion solo una en particular que parecía no ser como las otras. pero el problema era que era su mejor amiga, entonces no podía tener nada con ella ya que ella de seguro lo considera como un buen amigo o peor un hermano desde esos pensamientos jamas volvió a salir con ninguna chica

Bra la había invitado para una piyama da donde ella, Bra y Pan harían bueno cosas de chicas

 **HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

Bra: Marron que bueno que viniste

Marron: Jamas me perdería una fiesta tuya

Bra la abraza

Marron: ¿Y Trunks?

Bra: En su habitación ¿por?

Marron: Sabes muy bien que quiero mucho a tu hermano es mi mejor amigo solo quiero saludarlo

Bra: Ok, mientras espero a Pan

Marron: Ok

Marron fue a la habitación de Trunks y él estaba dormido se podía escuchar sus leves ronquidos

Marron toco la puerta ya que nadie abría deicidio entrar...Y vio a un adormido Trunks


	2. Chapter 2: Todas reunidos

Marron se entierniso a ver como Trunks dormía era tan tierno que no quiso molestarlo y salió de allí y fue directamente a la habitación de Bra

Marron: Hola Bra

Bra: Hola

Pan: Hola

Marron: Que hacen?

Bra: Esperándote donde estabas

Marron: Quise pasar a saludar a tu hermano pero estaba dormido

Pan: Que pasa algo entre tú y Trunks?

Marron: No, no como crees (sonrojada)

Tocan la puerta

Marron: Yo ire

Marron va a abrir y ve a un muy apuesto Gohan

Marron: Gohan?

Gohan: Marron?

Marron: Gohan cuanto tiempo sin verte

(Se abrazan)

Gohan por algún motivo se sonroja

Goten: Ah, ah

Marron: Goten, Uub que hacen todos aquí

Trunks: Yo los invite

Marron: Ah

Gohan: Y tú que haces aquí?

Marron: Eh Bra me invito

Gohan: Ok

Marron: Que tal si todas hacemos una fiesta entre nosotros

Goten: Es seria genial

Marron: Verdad

Uub: Yo no creo la Señora Bulma no querrá

Trunks: Uub no seas amargado

Goten: Esta decidido si lo haremos

Bra: Porque tanto escandalo

Gohan: Pan

Pan: Hola papá que haces aquí

Gohan: Trunks me invito

Pan: OK

Goten: Aremos una fiesta

Bra: Genial

 **Nota: En el siguiente capítulo empieza la fiesta**


	3. Chapter 3: Hablando

**Ahora será dístico como escribo….espero que entiendan lo que dice jajaja**

-Y que tal tus padres?_ pregunta Gohan

-Bien aunque quieren que aprenda a volar_ con un tono medio triste

-Sería una buena idea

\- Pues yo le tengo miedo a las alturas Gohan

\- ah cierto se me olvido (entre risas)

Gohan veía a Marron muy hermosa tenía el pelo amarillo que parecía una cascada de oro, la piel blanca muy blanca, y su carisma que contagiaba a todos, ella siempre veía el lado positivo de todo… muy diferente a Videl que estos últimos años era demasiado fría

-Y tienes novio?

-No, no tengo tiempo para eso primero es mi carrera y luego lo demás

Gohan se sorprendió nunca había conocido a nadie así hasta a Pan ella no le interesaba el colegio solo entrenar y pelear

-Puedo acompañarlos?_ una voz se escuchó detrás

-Claro Trunks_ Respondió Marron con una gran sonrisa

-Porq no están en la fiesta_ pregunto el pelilila

-Yo quería tomar aire

-Yo igual_ respondió la joven

-Y Pan?

-Está bailando con Uub, aunque te estaba buscando Gohan

De repente suena el teléfono de Trunks… él contesta y va a otro lugar

-Sabes Marron tu eres preciosa de seguro el hombre con el cual te casaras será muy afortunado

-Gracias Gohan

Gohan se acerca a Marron y le susurra

-Heredaste lo bella de tu madre y la fuerza de tu padre... debes estar orgullosa

-Si_ responde ella feliz

 **Nota: Hola perdón por no actualizar pero he estado ocupada estos días…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Si quieren puedo volverlo a hacer como antes utilizando este " : " y no este " - "**


	4. Chapter 4: Declaracion 1?

Había sido una noche agotadora para todos al amanecer todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares excepto Marron.

-Marron necesito hablar contigo- le dijo el primogénito

-Claro

-Marron somos amigos desde hace mucho verdad- decía con nerviosismo

-Claro Trunks

-Pues estos años me han demostrado que yo…..- no pudo terminar ya que su hermana había venido a interrumpirlos

-Marron necesito decirte algo- decía con nervosismo

-Claro Bra- le respondió mientras se marchaba con ella

-Maldita mi suerte, porque pasa esto cuando tengo el valor de declararme- pensó

Unas horas despues Marron ya se disponía a irse a Kame Hause

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si Trunks

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- con una voz un poco quebrada

-No es necesario no te preocupes

-Qué tal si te llevo ya que en las calles te puede pasar algo al cual me arrepentiría por dejarte ir sola- tratando de que Marron cambiase su opinión

-Ok Trunks, tu ganas

Trunks agarro una de sus capsula y la convirtió en un lujoso aerocoche al cual como todo un caballero abrió la puerta para que Marron entrase. En el camino nadie hablaba cada uno estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos cuando Trunks rompió el hielo

-Marron lo que quería decirte- Con nerviosismo

-¿Qué pasa?- dudosa

-Me gusta alguien y... y no sé si le gusto

-Trunks claro que le gustas si no le gustaras estaría loca, tu eres una excelente persona, eres amable, amistoso y mucho más.

-Gracias Marron pero no lo creo ya que nunca me ha dado señales de que sienta lo mismo que yo- con un poco de tristeza

-Pues en ese caso, tú tienes que decirle ya que si yo fuera aquella chica eso es lo que me gustaría ya que sería raro que ella se te confesara ¿no?

-Pues si- algo ¿feliz?

 **Nota de la autora: Perdónenme por tardar tanto y perdón por la falta de ortografía XD**

 **Agradezco a Sakura 86 por los ánimos que me da y además de eso siempre lee mis capítulos a pesar de que me tarde mucho.**

 **Que dicen si en el próximo capítulo que es 5 pongo un adelanto de lo que pasara en el capítulo 6.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cuidar a Pan

**Esto debí decirlo en el principio lo se:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el fabuloso creador de Dragón Ball, Akira Toriyama.**

 **-X-**

-Uuy ya llegamos, adiós Trunks- se bajaba del vehículo.

Trunks se fue sin decir nada triste por no tener el valor suficiente de decirle a Marron sus sentimientos.

 _DIAS DESPUES._

Marron había ido a cuidar a Pan por petición de Gohan quien iría a una junta y Videl no podía por. Quien sabe qué.

Al llegar Marron quedo conversando con Pan. Ella era una de sus amigas y se tenían mucha confianza, se habían dicho quien le gusta, quien no, si hay alguien lindo y mucho más.

Al llegar la noche Gohan había llegado ya era de madrugada, Marron creyendo que era un ladrón bajo a revisar y vio a Gohan.

-Marron perdón si te desperté- decía con una voz cansada.

-No te preocupes de todas formas ya estaba despierta- sonreí.

-¿Pan ya está dormida?-mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

-Si- fui hacia la cocina.

-De seguro fue un monstruo- bromeo Gohan.

-No, fue un ángel, nos la pasamos hablando- mientras traía un vaso de leche.

-Qué bien, todas las niñeras que vienen se quejan de Pan- miro a Marron.

-Jajaja- mira a Gohan y sonríe.

-Hasta Videl no entiende a Pan- tenía una voz de tristeza.

-No quiero ser atrevida ni curiosa, pero escuche que tú y Videl se van a divorciar- susurro.

-La verdad si, ya no hay amor como antes- miro nuevamente a Marron.

-Pobre de Pan de seguro esto la afectara- sonaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas- serio- que no se entere aun- salió una lagrima por la mejilla de Gohan.

-No te preocupes Gohan yo no diré nada- Marron fue a abrazarlo.

-Gracias Marron, pareciera que pensamos igual- sonríe.

-Ya lo creo- le devuelve la sonrisa.

Gohan se le acerca no mucho pero sus caras estaban demasiado cerca.

-Sabes Gohan, hablamos despues- se notó nerviosismo en su voz.

-Tienes razón, que duermas bien- Gohan también va a su recamara. (A la de él)

Gohan no dormía por alguna razon solo pensaba en Marron, ya que ella no comprendía en un sentido único, al cual Videl jamás lo comprendió, entre ellos solo había pelas estos últimos meses. Por eso ella decidió ir a vivir un tiempo a la casa de su padre. ¿Qué les habría pasado? eran una pareja muy feliz se veía que se amaban con locura. Pero despues de la pelea contra el dragón de una estrella (omega shenlog) ella se había vuelto fría muy fría y el amor entre ellos se empezó a desvanecer. Pero Marron había despertado algo en él. Algo único. Que aún no sabía no comprendía que era.

 **Nota: He decidido actualizar una o dos veces por semana o tal vez más pero tengan por seguro que mis capítulos serán largos de hoy en más.**

 **¡Guau Gohan que haces al enamorarte de alguien menor!, pero qué más da PARA EL AMOR NO HAY EDAD ¿Pasara algo entre Marron y Gohan?**

 **Si tienen preguntas, dudas y para que sepan cuando ya he actualizado tengo una página en Facebook donde les informare de todo. Se llama "Yopo13" obviamente y esta con la misma imagen que la que tengo en este perfil.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mi neuvo maestro

Días despues.

Marron estaba en su colegio pero su profesor de literatura no venía. De repente el director entro.

-El profesor Manuel no vendrá por un periodo entonces les presento a su nuevo profesor. Gohan entro y todas empezaron a hablar en voz baja de "Lo guapo que era su Nuevo Profesor".

-Bueno yo soy Son Gohan su nuevo profesor, espero que me respeten para que yo los respete.

Gohan empezó a llamar la lista se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Marron Jinzo.

-Marron- llamo

-Si profesor- Marron se levantó.

-No sabía que eras de este colegio- dijo

-Entre desde hace 2 años- respondió Marron

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto una amiga de Marron

-Si es un amigo de la familia

-Bueno alumnos hoy daremos que como hacer un documento de presidencia y apoyo académico- dijo Gohan (o lo que sea XD)

Pasaron las horas, habían pasado muy rápido la mayoría de las chicas solo suspiraban al ver a Gohan "El guapo profesor". Ya era hora de la salida cuando Gohan llamo a Marron.

-Marron- llamo Gohan

-Si- giro a verle

-Perdón por lo que paso la otra vez- miro a Marron avergonzado

-No te preocupes, me tengo que ir la clase de Matemática comenzara en unos minutos- se va

-Nos vemos luego- susurro Gohan

En la salida ella vio a un chico rodeado de una multitud femenina quería saber quién era entonces fue a mirar.

-Marron por fin te veo- dijo el chico

-Trunks ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Marron

-Tú me pediste ayuda ya que no entendías un problema de matemática, ¿recuerdas?- dijo mientras le daba un casco.

-Sí, pero no era necesario que vinieses hasta aquí- se subió en la moto.

-Si es necesario-le respondió- el verte es necesario- pensó.

Fueron a la Cor. Capsula y en una sala Marron le empezó a decir a Trunks cuál era el problema que no entendía, Trunks le explico pero Marron no entendió nada, estaba perdida en la mirada azul del joven peli lila que le había robado el corazón desde pequeña.

-Y así se hace-miro a Marron- Marron, oye-pasando su mano en frente de la cara de ella.

-Si- por fin reacciono.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- pregunto Trunks

-Si- respondió medio nerviosa.

-Entonces dime que te explique y resuélveme el siguiente problema – mientras le pasaba la hoja de más de 60 problemas que tenía que entregar en 2 días.

-Mmmm pues- nerviosa

-Marron hija te llaman en el teléfono- llamo Bulma.

-Bueno Trunks gracias por explicarme, eres un excelente maestro pero tengo que irme- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo.

-Gracias Kami por sacarme de allí, la verdad no escuche nada- pensó.

 **Nota: Jaja que te pasó Marron**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora que Gohan es el maestro de Marron? ¿Trunks tendrá el valor de declararse a Marron? ¿Marron pasara la clase de Matemática? Ya que no entendió lo que Trunks le explico XD**


	7. Chapter 7:Mal día

**Capitulo 6: Mal día**

Pasaron días y Marron se sentía un poco incomoda con la clase de Gohan no por lo ocurrido, bueno por una parte si pero al hablar con Gohan sentía algo similar con lo que sentía por Trunks.

-Marron- ya habia acabado la clase y Marron era la única que aun no salía.

-¿Si?- mira a Gohan

-¿Por qué no sales?- se le acerca.

-Es que estaba pensando y no me fije- nerviosa.

-ok. ¿No vas a salir?- mira hacia la puerta.

-Si, si- agarra la mochila y se dirige a la puerta.

Marron sale de la clase y va a su casillero a buscar unos libros para la clase de química.

-¿Oye Marron que te sucede con el profesor Gohan?- le pregunta una amiga que se apareció de la nada.

-Yo Nada jaja, solo que me aburre un poco la clase- reponde un poco nerviosa ni ella misma sabia lo que le pasaba.

-Ok vamos la clase de química comienza en 9 minutos- mira hacia el pasillo que lleva a la clase de química.

-ok ya voy- agarra los libros y se va.

Pasaron las horas y Marron ya se dirigió hacia la puerta de la salida para su suerte hoy no vendría Trunks.

-Marron- grita alguien detrás de ella.

-Si- voltea a ver.

 **Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero les dejo mas capítulos como recompensa de su paciencia.**


	8. Chapter 8:Prestar Atención

**Capitulo 7: Encuentros.**

-¿Qué sucede no te gusta como enseño?- pregunta Gohan.

-No, es decir si, si me gusta pero hoy no he estado muy atenta a todas las clases- responde.

-Ah ya- mira a Marron.

Marron no se fijo y se tropezó con una piedra causando que cayera pero Gohan la agarro antes de que eso pasara. Los dos se miraron por varios segundos y sin saber como (hasta yo que soy la escritora XD) se besaron.

-Mar… Marron lo siento- responde Gohan aunque la verdad no lo sentía estaba Feliz.

-No Gohan Ta.… también fue mi culpa- baja la cabeza.

-Yo Marron, yo necesito decirte algo-se detiene para mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- también lo mira.

-Yo pues yo- estaba nervioso, pero luego vino una moto de color rojo y negro que se detuvo en frente de ellos.

-Marron- hablo aquel hombre mientras se sacaba el casco.

-¿Trunks que haces aquí?- lo miro un Marron incrédula.

-Solo vine a saber si tenías algún problema en matemáticas para que te lo enseñara-mientras miraba a Gohan.

-Pues yo- miro a Gohan.

-¿Gohan que haces por aquí?- pregunta Trunks.

-Enseño aquí, solo estoy acompañando a Marron- gira a ver a Marron de nuevo.

 **Nota: Si quieren sigan leyendo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Una cita

**Capitulo 9: Una cita.**

-Ok – respondió Marron, Trunks la llevo en uno de los restaurantes mas bonitos que conocía para sorprender a Marron lo cual logro.

-¿Qué van a pedir?- pregunto amable el mesero.

-Yo Hem- Marron no sabia que pedir.

-Tráiganos lo mejor de la casa- respondió Trunks.

-Como usted diga- respondió el mesero.

Trunks estaba muy feliz estaba en una especie de cita con Marron y ella le dedicaba una bella sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto un poco nerviosa Marron.

-¿Yo nada?- dejo el peli lila muestran la miraba aun mas que antes.

-Ya basta de mirarme asi Trunks- mientras ocultaba su rostro con el sobre de menú.

-Ok- río divertido, amaba molestar a la rubia.

-Aquí tiene lo que pidieron- hablo el mesero mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

-Mm se ve delicioso- hablo Trunks.

-Si- río Marron.

Empezaron a comer Trunks comía como todo un sayajin mientras Marron lo miraba divertida.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre- hablo cuando acabo su ahora 9° plato.

-Es que es divertido mirarte mientras comes- hablo ella.

Trunks le sonrío de una manera muy deslumbrante para Marron. Pero como saben trunks es mitad sayajin y habia vuelto a pedir otro 5 platos de comida mas cosa que comprendió tanto a los mesaros como a algunas personas de hay.

-Pide lo que quieras- hablo Trunks.

-Bueno- hablo ella, mientras llamaba al mesero para pedirle una botella de bebida.

Al salir de allí Trunks le habia comprado un bonito collar de oro con detalles Marron se opuso claro pero Trunks le habia dicho que era un regalo con insistencia Marron asistió.

-Bueno Trunks tengo que irme, gracias por todo- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes Mar- medio sonrojado- ¿Te llevo?

-No gracias Trunks puedo sola- hablo ella.

-Pero si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría ¡Marron somos amigos y quiero protegerte!

Un golpe demoledor para Marron, eso era para Trunks una simple amiga. Si que más podría ser él era uno de los más codiciado entre las mujeres y era muy guapo.

Siempre supo que no tenía que hacerse ilusiones con él, aunque pareciera que él la querría de la forma en que ella lo quería a él. Pero no debía que ilusionarse porque ella seria la que quedaría herida no él.

 **Nota: Bueno qui les dejo un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado Pues si pensaban que la cita era entre Gohan y Marron estaban equivocados jaja. He pensado en hacer un GohanxMarron y TrunksxPan para que haya una pareja del triangulo amoroso de TrunksxMarronxGohan ya que ella tiene que eligir solo a uno ¿No? Pero la verdad no me gusta el Trupan y seria raro hacer algo de ellos si esa pareja no me agrada no creen. Bueno espero que me digan si hago el Trunks x Marron o Trunks x Pan para que aya un Gohan x Marron o quieren que todo se resuelva entre Gohan y Videl. O lo que lo haga ami manera y los sorprenda.**


	10. Chapter 10: Un sueño

**Capitulo 10: Un sueño.**

Marron subió al aero-coche de Trunks estaban en silencio los dos la verdad no se querían decir nada, aunque dentro de ellos se morían por hablarse. Para Trunks Marron era su crush ya que para él ella perfecta tanto en su mente como en lo real. Siempre se lo repetía "Jamás podrás tener algo con ella, por que es perfecta no tiene defectos. No debes destruir a aquel ángel con tus defectos" al llegar a Kame Hause ella se despidió de él con un leve beso en la mejilla. Mientras Trunks la veía alejarse al ya no verla volvió en si y fue con una cara de tristeza o tranquilidad no lo sabia ni el mismo ya que para él todo era así eso siempre ocurría pasaba algo que los hacia pasar un momento medio "Romántico" para los dos solos pero no pasaba nada nunca.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había volvido a la capital llego a su casa donde su hermana lo miro con una cara picara.

-Te vi hoy con Marron- hablo ella.

-¿Y?- Trunks estaba apunto de llegar a las escaleras.

-Como que Y- hizo una pausa- cuando nos pensabas decir de tu noviazgo con ella- Trunks pareció caerse para atrás pero no paso.

-Ella no es mi novia Bra- Ella es intocable. Pensó- Solo somos buenos amigos como tú y Manuel.

-Manuel no es mi amigo- grito- es mi enemigo lo único que busca es que pase un mal rato- se gira para ya no hablar con Trunks.

EN DONDE ESTABA MARRON.

Marron estaba con lagrimas en los ojos "Así era como la veía Trunks como una simple amiga nada mas" subió a su cuarto sin importar que su madre le había preguntado ¿Por qué llegaba tan tarde? por favor ya no era una bebe.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe y se recostó en su cama, había millones de cosas en su cabeza que sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. Al despertar sin ganas fue a la ducha mientras rememoraba lo que había ocurrido en sus sueños.

 _Flash back_

 _Marron estaba caminado sin rumbo mientras una lluvia inmensa caía sobre ella pero ella no estaba empapada,_ _había_ _una tipo barrera que la protegía, vio sangre, escombros de edificos que_ _había_ _caído o derrumbado a causa de un fenómeno que_ _había_ _ocurrido. Ni ella sabía como lo sabia. Siguió caminado cuando llego a una casa que estaba intacta al entrar allí todo se cerro no tenia como salir y la oscuridad era inmensa no se veía nada, por aquella razón_ _había_ _tropezado, luego sintió que alguien le ofrecía la mano para que pudiese levantarse._

 _Al logara ponerse en pie no vio muy claro el rostro pero vio un pelo negro y unos ojos negros que eran mas oscuros que la misma oscuridad y ella aterrada lo abrazo y el le susurro en "No tengas miedo, nadie te hará daño ya estoy aquí"_

 _Fin del Flash back._

En ese preciso instante ella despertó sin preocupaciones como si todo se hubiera acabado si sus temores y preocupaciones se hubieran ido, como si nunca hubieran existido sintió paz una gran paz que la inundo por completo, olvido por completo lo que paso entre hace unos horas, al salir después de ducharse solo con una toalla cubriéndola sonrío mientras pronunciaba felizmente el nombre de "Gohan".

 **Nota: Bueno espero que les haya gustado o tal vez no, la verdad lo de crush se me ocurrió por que la verdad también tengo a un crush aunque me pone triste eso. Bueno no esta historia no es de mi vida y les digo que la verdad no quiero hacer un Trupaner estonces los sorprenderé con las parejas.**

 **…** **.Bay…**


	11. Chapter 11: Como pude

**Capitulo 11: Como pude.**

Gohan volvió a repetir ahora dudosa quiso poner su mente en blanco mientras se vestía pero era imposible porque estaba llena de preguntas como ¿Por qué habia soñado a Gohan? ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Qué hacia él protegiéndola? Su mente estaba confundida cuando derrepente escucho a su padre gritarle que venia una visita para ella ¿Quién sera se preguntaba ella? Al bajar vio a ¿Gohan?

-¿Gohan?- dijo al ver a Gohan.

-Jeje si soy yo- dijo mientras ponía la mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto dudosa.

-Pues yo….yo….quería bueno preguntarte si-no podía decir nada estaba nervioso-bueno es que no bueno- no lo podía decir.

-Bueno eso no importa ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto al ver el nerviosismo de Gohan.

-Bueno… si un poco-volvió a responder ahora un poco menos nervioso.

Marron fue a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando para la ahora ya la comida del medio día, y fue a traerle comida al llagar a la sala donde Gohan y su padre estaban hablando muy a gusto ella fue y dejo las galletas en la mesa.

-Gracias- agradeció Gohan mientras le sonreía a Marron.

Marron se sentó también en el sofá de la sala mientras agarraba una galleta y escuchaba a su padre y Gohan hablar.

-¿Y que tal va todo contigo y Videl?-pregunto Krilin.

-Pues no tan bien- respondió sin ganas Gohan.

-Eso suena mal- Krilin habia notado que a Gohan esa pregunta lo incomodo.

-¿Y como esta Pan?- hablo ahora Marron.

-Pues bien- hablo con la mirada en ella.

Minutos después Gohan y Marron salieron en el patio mientras hablaban muy augustamente pero luego tanto Gohan como Marron se sentaron en la arena mientras veían el mar moverse, se miraron por unos minutos cuado empezaron a recercarse mutuamente y sin evitarlo en dieron un beso, y se separaron por obviamente falta de aire. Se separaron y nadie se animo a hablar era un incomodo silencio que fue interrumpido Androide 18 (Lazuli).

-La comida esta lista ¿Te quedaras a comer Gohan?- vio a su hija y a Gohan muy incómodos.

\- No de seguro Videl y Pan me están esperando, compermiso me debo ir- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Como quieras- a ella que Gohan se fuera o se quedara le daba igual.

Gohan se fue y Marron estaba muy callada justo por eso al terminar de comer se dirigió directo a su habitación. Estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo habia pasado eso? Era su pregunta Gohan estaba casado, su hija era su amiga y Videl era como una segunda madre para ella, se sentía fatal.

 **Nota:**

 **Bueno primeramente perdón por la tardanza y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia que sinceramente les agradezco mucho ya que me animan a seguirla.**

 **Ah por cierto "Felices Fiestas"**


	12. Chapter 12: ¡Soy una tonta!

**Capitulo 12: ¡Soy una tonta!**

Marron se sentía confundida acaso tenia un sentimiento por Gohan pues asi parecía no queria ni creerlo pero esa era su realidad su triste realidad eso estaba mal él era como un segundo padre para ella y Pan era como su hermana, jamás se perdonaría si se metía con el padre de una de sus amigas debía despejar su mente con cualquier cosa debía ir al parque o a cualquier lugar bajo las escaleras mientras agarraba su bolso.

-Mamá, papá voy a salir- grito mientras habría la puerta.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto seria 18.

-No se por hay necesito despejar mi mente- respondió mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos.

-Ok pero no llegues tarde- contesto seria no le gustaba que su pequeña ande por las calles sola.

-Ok mamá no te preocupes- salio caminando no estaba muy interesada pero tenia que despejar su mente.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar afuera y agarro su capsula y la tiro dirigiéndose hacia la plaza de la cuidad hay siempre se sentía mejor al llegar camino y en una banca se quedo a descansar pero hacia el otro lado escucho a alguien llorando, volteo a ver quien era y vio a Pan.

-Pan- susurro y ella volteo.

-¿Marron que haces aquí? ¿Me viste?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba sus ojos con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa Pan?- pregunto por la tristeza de ella.

-Escuche a mi papá y a mi mamá discutir otra vez y esta vez le dijo que queria divorciarse de mamá que amaba a otra mujer- dijo lo mejor posible pero cuando termino de decirlo volvió a caer en llanto.

Marron se sintió terrible le dolía mucho lo que ocurría Pan era su amiga y ahora iba a perder a sus padres por culpa suya, Pan habia notado que Marron se habia quedado callada.

-Lo siento mucho Pan- respondió Marron le dolía ver asi a Pan y sabiendo que era su culpa.

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa- respondió ella volviendo a secar sus lagrimas- Bien tengo que irme- se levanto y se fue dejando sola a Marron.

Quedo sola pensando en todo lo que habia hablado con Pan que era muy poco pero para Marron fue demasiado era mucho pero alguien le saco de sus pensamiento ya que ya le estaba gritando por fin ella reacciono mirando a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Trunks?- hablo por fin después de salir de su mundo.

-Hasta que por fin respondes- hablo divertido.

-Perdón- pidió ella- Hoy no estoy muy feliz.

-¿Porque?- a él le interesaba todo de la rubia, se sentó en la banca y miro a la rubia.

-Pues- no podía decirle a Trunks lo que sucedía- hasta yo no lose.

-No te preocupes entonces todo esta bien- le sonrío pero en la mejilla de Marron se deslizaba una lagrima. Asi que se le acerco para abrazarla.

Al terminar el abrazo los dos se miraron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Trunks saco el incomodo silencio.

-No estas triste por nada anda dímelo ¿O no confías en mí?- trato de verse ofendido pero solo le salio una sonrisa.

-No Trunks si confío en ti eres mi amigo- hablo ella, mientras a Trunks le dolía el corazón.

-¿Quieres otro abrazo?- pregunto él.

-Si por favor- se volvieron a abrazar.

Ellos estaban solo abrazándose que nunca se dieron cuenta que las nubes estaban hecho un desastre entonces empezó a llover asi que se separaron y fueron a una lugar donde podrían salir de la lluvia aunque no habia tantas personas donde iban estaba tan apretados que no querían entrar ya se estaban empapando asi que Trunks le dio a Marron su chaqueta para que se cubriera.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto ella.

-No te preocupes por mi- respondió él -La lluvia me pone mas guapo- hablo divertido.

-Jeje se metieron en un pequeño callejón donde el agua no casi alcanzaba pero para no mojarse y estaban un poco apretados Trunks volteo hacia Marron causando que quedaran de frente mirándose mutuamente, poco a poco se empezaron a acercar sus respiraciones eran un poema para los dos hasta que Trunks junto sus labios con los de Marron haciendo un beso que se intensifico cuando Trunks coloco sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la joven y ella aunque no queria sus intentos le dijeron que colocara sus manos por el cuello de él. Se besaron jugando con la lengua de otro aunque nadie lo demostró querían que ese momento se congelara pero Marron se separo de él con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Lo siento…. necesi…. to... Irme- le devolvió a Trunks su caquetá y salio de hay lo mas rápido posible- Como pude besar a Trunks él seguro solo quiere jugar conmigo, o quizá esta sorprendido y seguro creerá que soy una chica fácil que anda besando a todo lo que se le ponga en frente- pensó mientras corría.

-¡Diablos que entupido soy seguro me odia!- se maldijo al ver la reacción de ella- ¡MARRON ESPERA!- grito para tratar de detenerla.

 **Nota: Hola les deje esperando mucho pero tiene una explicación razonable y es que hasta yo no sabia como seguirla y cuando se me ocurrió no tuve Internet gracias a todos los que leen y me dan ánimos. Escribí este capitulo escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas y si que me ayudaron para tener ideas XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Un dia terrible

**Capitulo 13: Un terrible dia**

Trunks va corriendo pero Marron tampoco se detenía estaba llorando eso le destrozaba el kokoro (corazón) a Trunks la persiguió hasta acansarla al hacerlo la sostuvo del brazo y la volteo para que lo viera.

-Mar… Marron yo… yo lo… lo sien… siento- empezó a tartamudear no podía hablar bien- Se que… que estuvo mal pero… pero tú- respiro- Vamos tienes que decirle lo que sientes- pensó.

-¿Yo?- lo miro Marron con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas.

-Marron lo siento soy un idota- le limpio las lagrimas- Pero lo que pasa es que tú, es yo- no sabia como decirle.

-¡Marron!- se escucha una voz y los dos voltean a ver de quien provenía.

-¿Pan?- la mira mientras se limpia los ojos.

-¡Marron ven necesito que vengas!- se escucho que Pan estaba enojada muy enojada.

-¿Qué pasa Pan?- la miro confundida.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo en privado!- apuntando en un lugar alejado, Trunks las miraba- ¡A solas!

-Ah bueno yo… yo ya me voy- luego ya va y Marron y Pan se van en un rincón de la cuidad.

-¿Qué pasa Pan?- la miraba confundida.

-¡Como te atreves a meterte con mi papá, tú eres la zorra por la cual mi papá va a dejar a mi mamá!- le empezó a gritar con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no Pan, yo no quiero sacarte a tu padre- aunque en el fondo sabia que todo lo que dijo Pan era cierto.

-¡Mientes yo te vi besando a mi padre!- le grito mientras su ki se elevaba.

-Pan yo- Marron ya estaba llorando- Lo siento no sabia lo que hacia.

-¡Crees que con un lo siento se solucionara todo, pues no, aunque tú que sabrás eres rubia!- Pan estaba muy enojada y a la vez destrozada- Pensé que eras mi amiga pero no solo fingiste serlo para acercarte a mi papá.

-No Pan yo…- no sabia que decir.

-¡Mejor no hables! ¡Te odio!- la golpea y se va.

-Pan lo siento- susurro mientras se levantaba y la volvía a llover.

Marron se levanto y entre llantos empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia su casa se sentía terrible como pude meterse solo fueron besos pero eso era traición, se subió en un taxi y fue a Kame Hause su mente divagaba mientras la radio de aquel taxi sonaba y la el sonido de la lluvia se oiga chocar contra el techo del coche, al llegar a Kame Hause se fue directo a su habitación sin importarle que sus padres le preguntase porque lloraba solo queria dormir despejar su mente por unas horas pero seguro hasta su conciencia le recordaría todo se sentía fatal. Se recostó boca abajo colocando su cabeza entre las almohadas y entre lagrimas quedarse dormida.

Mientras en la casa de los Son.

-¡Tú no te vas!- Videl le agarra del brazo a Gohan.

-¡Claro que me iré ya no aguanto!- agarra sus maletas y trata de abrir la puerta.

-Papá por favor no te vayas- Pan ya estaba llorando.

-Lo siento Pan pero la relación entre tú madre y yo ya no funciona- le acaricia la mejilla.

-¡Y entonces te vas con la zorra de Marron ¿verdad?!- le grita.

-¿¡Entonces me dejas por una niña!?- se acerca a Gohan- ¡Contesta!

-¡Claro que no!- miente.

-¡Como te vas a meter con una niña sus padres te van a matar y espero que lo hagan eres un maldito pedófilo!- le tira un florero- ¡Púdrete!

-No quiero pelear- sale de la casa y se va volando.

-¡Cuando te aburras de esa zorra no te atrevas a volver!- le grita enojada y con lagrimas.

Pan se va a su habitación llorando no podía creer que Marron le hiciera eso ¿Cómo se atrevió a meterse con su papá? La odiaba mucho si su padre se casaba con ella la mataría no le importaba el costo pero lo haría así que mas le dalia a ella que se apartara de su padre.

-Te acercas a mi papá y te mato Marron- susurro.

 **Nota:**

 **Primero que todo como siempre les hice esperar soy muy mala Jaja XD perdón.**

 **Pero que lío ni se como voy hacer que se resuelva pero se resolverá, pobre Marron seguro esta terrible por todo lo que paso y Trunks no pudo confesarse por que Pan se metió**


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Qué paso?

**-** Se supone que Marron es mi amiga- susurro llorando- Pero solo es una aprovechada, por eso haré que su vida sea la peor, haré que se arrepienta de separar mi familia.

Se recuesta en la cama pensando en alguna manera de hacer pagar a Marron todo lo que había hecho, no descansaría hasta lograr que ella sufriese todo el dolor que le había ocasionado, todo había empezado desde que su padre había ido a ensañar en esa escuela, como suplente, solo iba a ser un par de días, ahora ya sabía porque había decidido quedarse ¿Por qué le había pasado todo esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué Kami-sama hizo esto? Lo único que sabía era que debía hablar con los padres de Marron, mañana mismo y esa era una decisión definitiva.

-Además me robo a Trunks- se le aparece una sonrisa en el rostro, tras unas que otras lágrimas- Ella no es más que una perra que no está satisfecha con un solo hombre, necesita que le hagan caso, te maldigo Marron Jinzo, maldigo tú existencia.

Mientras donde se encontraba Trunks.

-¡Tengo que decirle a Marron lo que siento! ¿Pero cómo?- golpea la pared- Mientras más días pasan, peor se vuelve- llora- No soportaría perderla sin aun decirle que la amo- aprieta sus puños- Si tan solo…Si tan solo Pan no hubiese llegado en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, yo ya se lo habría dicho, además siento que este amor es mutuo- se recuesta en la cama, de repente se oye que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Trunks puedo pasar?-se oye una voz femenina, no adulta sino de alguien adolescente.

-No- grita sin ánimos.

-Vamos Trunks, mamá está preocupada, no has salido desde que llegaste- mueve la perilla de la puerta.

-¡Te dije que no Bra!- enojado.

-¡No te dejare hasta que abras la puerta!- sigue tocando.

-Ok, ok- se va y abre la puerta pero se pone enfrente de la puerta para que así ella no entrara.

-¿Estabas llorando?- lo mira.

-No- se seca los ojos- Solo me estaba lavando el rostro.

-Hay por favor Trunks, eres mi hermano te conozco aunque no quiera, además tienes los ojos rojos una señal más de que si lloraste- entrelaza sus brazos.

-A ti que te importa- gira la vista.

-Cuéntamelo Trunks el desahogarse ayuda más de lo que crees- pone su mano en el hombro de él.

-Yo, yo no necesito nada, solo necesito descansar- cierra la puerta en la cara de su hermana.

-¡Ok! ¡No tenías por qué ser tan grosero!- grita enojada, mientras se oye que se marcha.

-Yo estoy bien, yo estoy excelente- se recuesta boca abajo en la cama.

Mientras en el mismo lugar pero en la cocina.

-¿Lograste hablar con Trunks?- pregunta una mujer sentada en la mesa mientras tomaba café.

-No- suspira mientras se sienta en una de las sillas- No quería hablar conmigo mamá, será mejor que tú hables con él.

-Pues yo pensé que como son hermanos confiaría más en ti pero me equivoque- toma un sorbo de café.

-Trunks siempre ha sido muy cerrado mamá, bueno desde hace poco ha sido así porque antes siempre me decía todo lo que le ocurría.

-Mi instinto de Madre me dice que es por una mujer- la menor de entre ellas se sirve un poco de café en un vaso que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-¿Marron, Pan?- con ellas siempre esta- Bueno por ahora más con Marron.

-Escuche que los padres de Pan quieres separase- mira a su hija- Ya que tú y ella siempre están juntas creo que sabes más.

-Bueno mamá Pan no me ha comentado nada, ha estado muy distante de mi- toma un trago de café.

Mientras en otro lugar.

No para de estornudar desde hace unos minutos cosa que la había despertado.

-¿Qué cosa sucede?- estornuda- ¡Con lo difícil que es dor…!- se queda dormida.

En el lugar de hace tan solo unos minutos o segundos.

-Espero que todo se resuelva- bosteza- Gohan y Videl eran una gran pareja y se notaba que se amaban.

-Si- asciende la menor -Hablando de problemas ¿Y papá?- lo busca con los ojos.

-Entrenando en la capsula de gravedad- mira hacia la ventana- Sabes que a estas horas aun entrena.

-Mamá debo ir a dormir- bosteza- Ya tengo sueño.

-Si hija sueña bonito- sonríe.

-Gracias mamá, tú también- la abraza, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba oía demasiado silencio, Trunks seguro andaba dormido, aunque le preocupaba ¿Qué cosa había sido tan importante para su hermano que ocasiono que llorará? Eso lo iba a descubrir no importa a que costo, entra a su habitación (ya estaba en piyama) para luego solo dirigirse en su cama, su caliente cama, ella era una Briefs y una Briefs nunca se rendía, así que pase lo que pase resolvería este caso, mira hacia el techo, la luz de la luna alumbraba aunque en su habitación no estaba ninguna luz encendida, después de varios minutos (dos a tres o un poco mas) se quedó dormida.

En otro lugar totalmente alejado de ese lugar con una de nuestra protagonista de la historia que la despistada y flojera escritora olvido escribir sobre ella y solo ahora lo va a hacer.

-¿¡Que mierda hice!?- sacude su cabeza- Si mis padres se enteran me mataran, yo no puedo seguir aquí- se levanta de la cama, mientras empieza a buscar cosas y revolver o poner de cabeza su habitación- ¡Esto es perfecto! Mi antigua mochila servirá- la vacía completamente, para luego empezar a sacar cosas del armario y meter ropa, después de unos minutos- Ahora solo falta comida, seguro ya todos están dormidos.

Baja las escaleras despacio para no hacer ruido ya que si lo hacia sus planes fallarían y eso era algo que no podía suceder, al llegar a la cocina empezó a buscar una bolsa para cargar comida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se oye una voz tras ella.

-Papá es que yo….- mira la bolsa y a su papá.

-¿Tenias hambre verdad?- sonríe.

-Si- son una cara nerviosa.

-Está bien llévate un poco de comida pero si no te la comes toda vuelve a traerla ¿sí? No le digas a tú madre que yo te di permiso a estas horas – sonríe, mientras toca la cabeza de su pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña.

-Si papá- su padre se va, dejando a Marron cargar y cargar comida en la bolsa- Papá te extrañaré- cae una lagrima en su rostro, sube las escaleras y coloca la bolsa en un espacio que quedaba, para luego ponerse un suéter, y salir por la ventana- Adiós mamá y papá, adiós para siempre.

 **Nota:**

 **Trate de hacerlo mas largo, pero ya quería publicarlo, que tengan lindo dia, noche o mañana.**

 **Saluden….**


	15. Chapter 15: Fuga

**Capitulo 15: Fuga**

 **...**

Ahora que Marron se había ido ¿Dónde iría? Junto a Trunks no podía, tampoco en la casa de Gohan ya tenía muchos problemas para causarle más, seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era irse de ahí… y salirse se esta situación, si sus padres se enteraran que por su culpa se van a divorciar Videl y Gohan, pero ese no es el caso, se había metido con un padre casado y era el padre de su mejor amiga, la niña que cuido desde pequeña.

-¿Y ahora? – suspira mirando alrededor, sabia volar pero si lo hacia desprendería ki y eso era lo que menos quería, a pesar de estar alumbrando todo con una linterna aun la oscuridad ganaba terreno.

Seguía caminando por lo que parecía llovería y pronto, si no se apresuraba quedaría en la lluvia y si lo hacía se resfriaría… y lo peor, se había olvidado de traer un abrigo… empezó a correr para así no ser atrapada por el agua, pero aun no tenía en claro donde iría, había y si se iba dejaría sus estudios y la universidad que con mucho esfuerzo logro ingresar, pero había otros lugares, siguió caminando hasta que empezó a llover y fuerte, debía buscar pronto un lugar seguro, mientras corría vio una pequeña cueva, donde fue a refugiarse antes de quedar empapada del todo.

-Mierda, ahora tendré que cambiarme- mientras secaba su cabello con una pequeña toallita que había sacado de su mochila, de repente se escuchó un ruido.

Agarro la linterna que había traído por si acaso y empezó a iluminar el lugar, hasta ver a una chica unos metros atrás de ella, se acercó a ella y la vio envuelta en un charco de sangre y con una herida infectada, Marron preocupada agarro el maletín de primeros auxilios (que siempre hay que tener por si acaso) y se acercó a ella, las clases de había tomado no serían en vano. Minutos después ya había limpiado la herida y la había cobijado con una manta, no quería sentirse culpable de una muerte, recorrió el lugar y trago unos troncos de madera que por fortuna había encontrado tirado en el lugar, los encendió y tuvo una fogata al menos por lo que parara la lluvia, ya que había pasado más de una hora y no había mejorado, incómodamente Marron quedo dormida en el frio piso del ese lugar.

Cuando despertó, miro donde debía estar la chica y ella al parecer aun no despertaba.

-Espero haber hecho todo bien- se levanta y acomoda los pedazos de madera que había quedado entre las cenizas.

Salió afuera, había dejado de llover y los pájaros cantaban y unos pequeños rayos solares iluminaban el lugar, era hermoso, pero un ruido se apodero del lugar y era nada más ni nada menos que el estómago de la joven rubia (._.) se dirigió en donde estaba su mochila y saco unas papas y empezó a comérselas, mientras miraba el paisaje, al acabar con eso decidió ir a buscar a alguien para trasladar a la chica a un hospital, pero cuando se disponía a irse (con todo y su mochila) escucho una voz.

-¿Quién eres?- con una voz seca y callada.

-Hola, ya despertaste- se acercó a ella, pero la otra trato de levantarse asustada.

-Aléjate de mí- trata de levantarse pero no puede al sentir un tremendo dolor.

-No te muevas- se le acerca – Estas herida si sigues moviéndote la herida empeorara- sonríe- Iré por ayuda ¿sí? – Justo en ese momento recordó que tenía su celular, lo saco y llamo a emergencias (minutos después)- Pronto llegaran, ¿y dime que te paso, porque estás aquí y herida?- La muchacha solo aparto la mirada sin decir absolutamente nada- Vamos yo solo quiero ayudarte.

\- Me ofrecieron para un sacrificio para mi pueblo- susurro.

-¡Que! – Alterada- ¡Que bastardos!- la muchacha no dijo nada.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- aun adolorida y se notaba en su voz.

-¿Yo?- la muchacha asiste- Jeje, Marron Jinzo ¿y tú?

-Dayana Kits- tratando de sonreír pero el dolor no le dejaba.

-Un justo- de repente la chica se desvaneció en el suelo- Hey ¿Qué paso?- se le acerca.

Para su buena suerte la ambulancia y el equipo de rescate llegaron en ese preciso momento (no como en otros lugares) y la llevaron en la ambulancia y Marron fue con ellos.

Minutos después del incidente.

-Familiares de Dayana Kits (Marron había dado ese dato)- aparece el doctor.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta ella?- preocupada.

-Ahora bien, le tuvimos que someter a cirugía por la pérdida de sangre y la infección, pero por suerte teníamos donantes, ahora solo debemos esperar a que despierte- mira su formulario.

-Qué alivio- suspira.

-¿Y usted que es de la paciente? – mira a Marron.

-Su hermana- sonríe nerviosa esperando le crea- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Si claro- empieza a caminar para que le siga.

Al llegar a la habitación, Dayana estaba conectada a un equipo, Marron se acercó a ella y miro al doctor.

-¿En cuánto tiempo saldrá de alta?- mira a la chica que estaba luchando por vivir.

-Maso menos 72 horas, depende de cómo reaccione- sale de la habitación.

-No puedo dejarla sola, no tiene a nadie, su familia la dio y permitió que la sacrificaran, ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo pagare los gatos del lugar?- mira el techo - no tengo dinero suficiente ni para alquilar un lugar y mucho menos para esto- deja su mochila en la sala y sale, dirigiéndose a un puesto de llamada, ya que el suyo se había quedado sin pila.

(En la llamada)

-Hola mama, soy Marron- habla al oír que alguien contesta.

-¿¡Marron donde estas!? ¡Nos tienes muy preocupados a tu padre y a mí!- grita como para romper los oídos.

-Perdón mamá, pero una amiga está en el hospital y no la puedo abandonar- con voz fuerte y decidida.

-¿Dónde estás?- alterada al no saber dónde está su pequeña - ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, estoy en Cuidad Satán en el Hospital de la capital- mirando el enorme anuncio que lo decía (:v)

-Vamos para allá, no te muevas- cuelga el teléfono.

-Ahora debo inventar una excusa o me castigaran por el resto de mis días- mira abajo con tristeza y vuelve al hospital.

Se fue en la habitación de Dayana y la miro ¿Cómo unos padres sacrificarían a su propia hija? No le entraba esa idea en la cabeza, sabía muy bien que había gente así pero nunca los entendería, su propia hija y de sangre, de repente se escuchó un grito.

-¡Marron hija! ¿¡Donde estas!?- era su madre gritando a todo pulmón, Marron tuvo que ir junto a ellos.

-Hija- Krilin la abrazo.

-Hola papa- sonriendo con dificultad.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¿¡Porque no nos avisaste!?- su madre aun alterada.

-Lo siento, es que fui a caminar- susurra.

-¿¡De noche!?- aun gritando.

-Sí, es que necesitaba relajarme y luego me agarro la lluvia y encontré a una chica herida y la traje aquí, por lo que me dijo la sacrificaron- mira hacia la habitación, los padres de ella solo se quedaron callados.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti hija- la vuelve a abrazar Krilin.

-Gracias- suspira, si supiesen la verdad no diría eso.

Fueron a la habitación y la muchacha aun dormía.

Ella era de ojos y cabello castaño y piel morena pero no tanto, media maso menos 1.68 un poco más alta que Marron pero la cuestión.

-Mama ella no tiene a nadie y la operación que le dieron es costosa- susurra mirando a su madre.

-En resumen, quieres que paguemos la operación- mira a su hija y viendo como asiste- Pues está bien, Satán aún me debe dinero- agarra su teléfono y sale de la habitación.

-Hija no vuelvas a salir sin avisar, nos preocupaste mucho- mirando seriamente a su pequeña.

-Si papá, ya no lo volveré a hacer- se sentía mal por hacer preocupar a sus padres, de repente la chica abrió sus ojos y los miro.

-Despertaste- la rubia se le acerca sonriendo.

-Hola- la mira Krilin, sonriendo.

-Hola- susurra calmada por el sedante.

-¿Ya te sientes bien?- la rubia la mira curiosa.

-Sí, gracias- sonríe mirándola.

-Ya está todo listo, no se preocupen por los gastos- entra 18 a la habitación.

-Mamá, papá ella es Dayana Kits, Dayana ellos son mis padres- los presenta pausadamente.

-Un gusto Dayana- responde Krilin- ¿y tus padres?- Dayana no dijo nada y miro de costado.

-Papá- susurra Marron.

-Perdón lo olvide, ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?- la chica mueva la cabeza negativamente- Bueno entonces te quedaras con nosotros por el tiempo que tardas en recuperarte- sonríe y dejando sorprendidas a todas.

-Que amable eres papá- son una sonrisa de orgullo que sentía por su padre.

-¿En cuánto tiempo saldrá en alta?- mira a su hija.

-72 horas aproximadamente- responde mirando a su nueva amiga.

Una enfermera entra con una bandeja de comida y se la pone en la cama para que la paciente empiece a comer y pueda mejorar rápidamente, tuvieron que salirse de la habitación ya que el horario de visita había acabado.

-Marron vamos a casa, tu padre se quedara aquí- habla 18 mirando a su hija.

-Está bien- salen del lugar y se suben a un taxi dirigiéndose a su casa.

La lluvia había vuelvo a caer, pero estaba vez más tranquila y armoniosa, Marron miraba por la ventana del taxi como la lluvia daba un pequeño toque al lugar, el olor a tierra mojada era dulce y placentero tanto que la dejo dormida en medio del viaje. Al llegar solo escucho a su madre decirle que despertara y bajarse del auto con la mochila puesta.

-¿Tienes hambre?- mira a su pequeña hija.

-Si mamá- sube a las escaleras- Enseguida bajo-va y deja su mochila.

Mira su habitación la verdad estaba intacto de cómo lo dejo, y la nota que había dejado se había caído y por lo que noto, no la leyeron, un enorme alivio lleno a Marron en ese instante, saco todo y lo coloco en su lugar para así tomarse una ducha caliente que la verdad necesitaba y cambiarse de ropa, minutos después bajo al comedor donde una adorable olor a pan recién hecho lleno el lugar (hasta a mí me da hambre).

-Mamá todo se ve riquísimo- sonríe.

-Gracias hija- sonríe 18 y se sientan a disfrutar la comida.

En medio de la comida silenciosa pero deliciosa se escucha el sonido del timbre sonar, 18 fue como para abrir, pero Marron se ofreció, lo que más deseaba era que no fuera Trunks ni Gohan, no estaba como para hablar con ellos, al abrir la puerta solo vio a un chico, bien vestido y con un olor enamorante.

-Hola Marron- en sus mejillas se notaba el sonrojo.

-Hola Trunks- susurra un poco triste.

-Por lo que veo no te alegra verme- la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.

-No es eso, solo que una amiga está en el hospital y estoy preocupad- mira hacia otro lugar.

-¡Hija! ¿Quién es?- grita 18 desde la cocina.

-Es Trunks- responde ella.

-Mi padre no se encuentra- avisa de ante mano.

-No vine por él, vine porque necesito decirte algo muy importante- mira a los ojos a la rubia.

-Entonces dilo de una vez- con una voz serena.

-Bueno- agarra la mano de Marron- Tú…- se sonroja.

-¿Yo que?- justo en ese instante aparece 18 la madre de la rubia.

-Marron vas a ir a acabar la comida ¿o no?- Trunks suelta la mano de la chica asustado por la repentina aparición de su madre.

-Ya enseguida mamá, Trunks me quiere decir algo- mira al peli lila.

-Bueno yo… - se sentía incómodo por la situación- Bueno…quisiera que fuera a solas.

-Si lo dirás será en mi presencia- agrega androide 18.

-Mamá no seas así, está bien Trunks- suspira.

Suben en la habitación de Marron incómodamente porque 18 los miraba fijamente y eso los ponía incomodos, al llegar a la habitación el silencio lleno el lugar, solo las mirabas de ambos estaba fija.

-Y bueno ¿Qué me querías decir?- agrega.

-Bueno- se le acerca tímidamente mientras suspira- Marron tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños y…. – hace una pausa.

-Entra al grano- nerviosa no quería que fuese lo que ella pensaba.

-Me gustas Mar, me gustas desde hace mucho, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza- se acerca a ella y la besa, Marron estaba paralizada y sin palabras, ahora las cosas se habían complicado más. Además Trunks era el crush de Pan….

...

 **Nota: Hola a todos les dejo un regalo, espero les guste. Pueden decir lo que quieran por la de la tardanza y también sus opiniones del capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos …**


	16. Chapter 16: Despedida

**Capítulo 16: Despedida**

-Me gustas Mar, me gustas desde hace mucho, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza- se acerca a ella y la besa, Marron estaba paralizada y sin palabras, ahora las cosas se habían complicado más. Además Trunks era el crush de Pan….

¿Ahora que se supone que debería de hacer? No podía decirle que sí, pero no podría decirle que no, no soportaría decirle que no, no quería dañarlo, pero si le decía que sí, dañaría a Pan y ella la odiaría más de lo que ya la odiaba por lo de Gohan, Gohan… hace mucho que no sabía de él, desde aquel día…

\- Quisiera saber si quisieras ser mi novia…. – mira de costado, estaba sonrojado y emocionado por lo que todo, después de todo había reunido el coraje suficiente para declararse a Marron pero aun temía de como ella podría reaccionar, no quería ser rechazado pero sabía que había esa posibilidad.

\- Yo…- aún no se había decidido, por lo que se podía notar ella no tenía idea de que decir.

\- Sabia que no querrías- sonrió de una manera torpe, demostrando tristeza e impotencia, Marron aún no respondía pero aun así Trunks lo dijo sin esperar respuesta (Me recordó a algo parecido pero en la última parte había una plantilla que decía "Siempre estoy un paso adelante", está inspirado en eso)

\- Trunks yo no lo sé- se queda viéndolo para luego sujetar las manos del peli lila, para luego acariciarla de forma cariñosa.

\- Dame un tiempo ¿sí? Para pensarlo, estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, solo dame tiempo, en este momento no puedo decirte que sí, pero tampoco que no- se le acerca a la mejilla y de da un beso para luego soltarle la mano y marcharse del lugar sin esperar la respuesta de Trunks, no quería seguir estando en ese lugar.

Entra a la habitación, cierra la puerta de una forma que no causa ruido alguno, voltea y cierra los ojos ¿Por qué las cosas debían de ser tan complicadas? Se desliza por la puerta sentándose en el piso, mientras aun mantenía cerrados los ojos, unos minutos después los abrió y se dio cuenta que su madre estaba mirándola con una cara un poco curiosa por la situación, la rubia se sonrojo, no se había dado cuenta que su madre estaba allí, subió a la habitación lo más rápido posible, no quería oír preguntas ni nada relacionado a lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás. Entro a su habitación esperando solo recostarse en su cama sin nadie que la molestase, quería estar sola, pero luego recordó lo que había sucedido y que debía de volver al hospital lo más rápido posible. Pasaron unos días y los doctores le dieron el alta, la muchacha había salido del hospital, como la casa no había sido tan grande Marron tuvo que compartir su habitación con la invitada, pero lo hizo con gusto, estaba feliz de tener a una compañera de cuarto, Dayan estaba viva gracias a ella y no era algo de lo cual se arrepintiera, pero si estaba en desacuerdo con sus padres con eso de buscar a los padres de ella: si no les intereso antes a su hija como para hacer eso ¿para que buscarlos? Dayan era una niña muy dulce y se había encariñado muy rápido con ella.

\- Gracias- una pequeña voz se escuchaba detrás de la rubia, después de un mes viviendo con ellos la timidez se había ido un poco más, ya confiaba más en ellos.

\- ¿Gracias porque?- la rubia la mira un poco distraída pero preocupada, era como la hermana que nunca había llegado a tener y estaba muy emocionado por cuando comenzaran las clases, se había visualizados en millones de fantasías buenas, donde compartían tiempo de hermanas.

\- Por esto, por cuidarme, por ayudarme cuando estaba herida pero necesito volver a mi pueblo- la pequeña niña tenía una mochila a con sus pertenencias, parecía que estaba decidida, que se iba a marchar e iba a volver al lugar donde intentaron matarla.

\- ¡¿PIENSAS VOLVER DESPUES DE LO QUE TE QUERIA HACER!? ¡DE LO QUE TE HICIERON!- grita desesperada después de la confesión que había recibido de la niña, eso si no que, ella no estaba de acuerdo, seguro sus padres estaban detrás de esto.

\- Mi familia está allí, ellos no quisieron hacerme daño, pero los sacerdotes insistieron demasiado y seguro le harán lo mismo a otra niña- mira hacia el piso mientras hablaba- ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESO SUCEDA!- levanta el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pero puedes morir ¡Puedes morir esta vez!– la abraza de un momento para otro, sabía que este momento iba a llegar, pero había sido demasiado rápido.

\- ¡No, no iras!- la agarra del brazo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Te agradezco por todo- mira hacia el suelo- ¡PERO ESTO ES ALGO QUE DEBO DE HACER!- se zafa del agarre de la rubia y se aleja de ella, estaba llorando.

Los gritos eran tan sonoros que alertaron de la situación a los padres de Marron, ellos preocupados dijeron ir a ver que sucedía, así que ellos subieron en la habitación con la intención de interferir y calmar lo que sea que estuviese pasando, pero ya tenían una idea por los gritos que habían alcanzado a escuchar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- entra la androide dieciocho abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

\- ¡LO PEOR!- grita Marron, ella se había encariñado mucho con Dayana como para dejar que se fuera y más donde quisieron matarla, donde sus padres ni la cuidaron.

Se quedaron hablando en la habitación de Marron por unos minutos tratando de solucionar lo que pasaba y para la mala suerte de la rubia sucedió lo peor que a Marron le pudo haber pasado, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con llevarla a su pueblo, la niña quería ir y no podían negarle a ella lo que ella quería, Marron entre llanto, los maldijo y salió del lugar, llena de odio hacia sus padres por lo que habían decidido, pero sabía que nada iba a remediarlo, ella debía volver a su casa, porque tenía razón, eso era una realidad en muchas partes pasaba, millones de niños y niñas deben de estar muriendo por esas cosas ridículas que los sacerdotes hacen por el "Bien del pueblo" y justo por eso no tenía por qué abandonarla, debía de acompañarla en el momento donde ella más la necesita, así que acepto, acepto acompañarlos, no quería dejarla sola, fueron al pueblo guiados por Dayan, era la único que sabía el camino, claro. Marron lloraba, si todo se solucionaba ella se quedaría allí, en ese pueblo, aunque sonara egoísta, ella no quería que se solucionada nada para así estarían juntas, un mes no era mucho, pero se había encariñado mucho con ella, era una niña muy dulce, era el ejemplo de hermana mejor, de la hermana que siempre quiso tener, pero hasta ahora nunca pudo.

\- Hija, llegamos- se detuvo enfrente de unos árboles, detrás de ellos se notaba un par de casas y unos ruidos de tambores que sonaban, había una ceremonia por lo que uno podría decir con el sonido que se escuchada, habían llegado a tiempo.

\- Gracias, ahora quiero seguir sola- Dayan bajo de la camioneta, decidida a afrontar todo, de cambiar las tontas tradiciones que las personas de ese pueblo tenían pero parecía que la peli rubia no lo iba a aceptar, no quería perder a su hermana.

\- No, no, no, eso sí que no- se bajó del auto y se va a abrazarla- No iras solas, eres mi hermanita y debo de cuidarte, una buena hermana mayor debe cuidar de su hermanita- sonríe, por lo que se pudo notar los padres de Marron se conmovieron con el comentario que había hecho ella y también se bajaron de vehículo son la intención de no dejarla sola.

Se abrazaron, como una familia, cuando uno crece piensa que sabe más cosas pero la realidad es que se ciega más, caminaron, las casas estaban vacías, siguieron la música de tambores, eran muy ruidosos, cada vez se acercaban más y el ruido era más fuerte, al llegar pudieron visualizar a una niña de casi la edad de Dayana, atada en un palo, como si la estuvieran sacrificando, la estaban sacrificando, era algo horrible ¿Cómo era posible que los seres humanos sean posible de semejante atrocidad? Cada vez perdía más la fe en la humanidad.

\- ¡ALTO!- se escucha la voz de Dayana, ella se había adelantado y trataba de evitar que sacrificaran a la niña, estaba evitando que le hicieran lo que trataron de hacer con ella, no iba a aceptar que esta clase de masacres siguieran haciéndose, sabía que ellos esta vez tratarían de completarlo, se escucharon voces, todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz y se escucharon mormullos, muchos murmullos, el sacerdote que estaba organizando la ceremonia sonrió.

\- ¡TU! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER NIÑA!?- habla el sacerdote que estaba realizando la ceremonia, apuntando a Dayan con el palo que tenía sujeto en sus manos.

\- ¡VINE PARA EVITAR QUE SIGAN CON ESTA LOCURA!- sube junto al sacerdote - ¿PARA QUE SIRVE QUE MATEMOS A NIÑOS O NIÑAS?- se pone tras de la niña que iba a ser sacrificada, gritando e intentado de que la apoyaran.

\- Para protegernos ¿Qué más? Michu es el Dios de la montaña y si no recibe un sacrificio humano hará que el volcán haga erupción- apunta con el palo que tiene en sus manos hacia la gran montaña que se encuentra atrás de ellos, los pueblerinos asisten y apoyan al sacerdote.

\- ¡VETE!, ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!, ¡FUERA!, ¡NADIE TE NECESITA!- era una de las frases que decían todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, eran palabras muy hirientes pero no parecía importártele a ella.

Marron supo que eso no iba bien, años de tradición, años de tragedia, no se podía cambiar, no se podía o tal vez si, nada se puede cambiar si alguien no lo intenta, pudo ver como Dayan estaba nerviosa, nadie lo apoyaba, pero trababa de cambiar las opiniones, a pesar de que la maltrataran verbalmente, estaba mirando a dos personas, quizás, parecía que eran sus padres parecía que estaban avergonzados de ella ¿Por qué? , no debían porque estar así, ella solo quería hacer lo correcto, lo que estaba mal era eso que ellos estaban haciendo, no lo que ella hace, llena de enojo subió donde se encontraba Dayan y el sacerdote que seguía sonriendo de una forma muy confiada, iba a ayudarla, como pudiera, no la iba a dejar sola, eso no, las personas seguían abucheándola.

\- ¿Enserio seguirán con esto? ¡LO QUE HACEN ESTA MAL!- grita Marron mientras coloca su mano encima del hombro de su pequeña "hermana", la iba a ayudar, estaba decidida.

\- ¿¡Y TU QUE VAS A SABER!?- gritan unas que otras personas entre la multitud, con ira en sus voces.

\- Se mucho más que ustedes, por lo que puedo notar, ¿desde cuándo es bueno matar a una persona?- mira al pueblo mientras oye mormullos, no parecen convencidos aun, pero sabía que ellos cambiarían, no podrían ser tan idiotas ¿o sí?

\- Desde siempre, es un honor ser sacrificado para el Dios Michu- habla el sacerdote, el pueblo habla de forma que demuestra que están de acuerdo con él, pero no todos lo hacían.

Marron se queda viéndolos, ese hombre estaba llenando la cabeza de pura tontería a esa pobre gente, pensando que algo sobre natural sería capaz de hacer eso, de proteger a personas por una muerte, era demasiado ridículo, el único que podía cuidar a las personas era Kamisama, mira a su hermana demostrándole que ella era capaz de convencer al pueblo de la barbaridad que estaban haciendo y que eso no era algo bueno, lo bueno nunca lleva consigo la vida de alguien, lo bueno es algo que ayuda para mejorar cada vez más, no para empeorar todo ¿O para que sirvió tantos años de evolución?

\- ¡PADRES, MADRES! ¿¡ACASO SE SIENTEN BIEN AL VER QUE SUS HIJOS ESTAB MUERIENDO POR ALGO!?- mira a la gente, sabía muy bien que había muchos niños allí- EL SACERDOTE O COMO EL DICE LLAMARSE DICE QUE ES UN HONOR SER EL SACRIFICIO DE MICHO, PERO ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HACE ÉL? – mira al sacerdote, el demostraba una cara de odio hacia ella quizás sea porque sabía que estaba perdiendo – FUI A UNA CUIDAD DONDE HABIA MUCHAS COSAS Y NO HACIAN SACRIFICIOS, ELLOS CASTIGABAN LO MALO, COMO MATAR, ESTO- apunta a la niña que aún está atada, Marron se acerca a ella y la desata- ESTP ES MATAR, ESO ES ALGO MALO ¡MUY MALO!- la androide dieciocho sube junto a su hija y Dayan para luego colocar su brazos en sus hombros.

\- Si quieren mejorar como humanos deben de trabajar y tratar de ayudar a los demás en los problemas, no esperar que un "DIOS" haga eso por ustedes, ¿si ustedes no cambian? ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Acaso quieren que sus hijos sean los siguientes en morir?- abraza a su hija y a la niña más fuerte acercándolas a ella, a pesar de pasar poco tiempo con ella ya había sentido un sentimiento de maternidad.

Las madres espesaban a abrazar a sus hijos, preocupadas, no querían que sus hijos murieran pero tampoco querían morir por la ira del Dios Michu, solo se quedaban callados, no sabían que hacer, el sacerdote los habían convencido tanto, todos los sacerdotes que habían estado por muchos años eso causaba que ya no podían creer en otra cosa de las que ya sabían, ya que eso era lago que paso de generación en generación, una y otra vez sin que nadie se opusiera, pensando que era lo mejor para el pueblo.

\- EL DIOS MICHU NO EXISTE- Krilin sube al escenario para acercarse a su familia- Si ese Dios es tan poderoso- se acerca a la estatua del Dios Michu- Seguro le enfadara que haga esto- patea la gran estatua y sale volando de ese lugar, estrellándose en la gran montaña, todos se sorprendieron por la fuerza que había demostrado sin querer.

\- ¡¿Qué haces!? EL DIOS MICHU DESATARA SU IRA CON NOSOTROS- grita desesperado por lo que había hecho hace unos instantes el padre de Marron.

\- ¿Acaso paso algo malo?- habla Krilin sonriendo, esperando que en realidad no pasara nada malo, porque si pasaba algo iba a empeorar las cosas

\- Viven en una farsa- habla Dayan gritando- Despierten, esto seguirá y quizás sus hijos mueran, si tenemos hambre ¿acaso el Dios Michu nos da de comer? ¡No! ¡NOSTROS DEBEMOS DE BUSCAR ALGO DE COMER SIN IMPORTAR QUE CUESTE! ¿¡NO!?- da un paso adelante, la gente ya se estaban convenciendo o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

\- NO LA ESCUCHEN, ELLA SE VOLVIO LOCA- habla el sacerdote tratando de que todo siga igual y la multitud lo apoye y cree en sus palabras.

\- Si nosotros no lo hacemos, nadie más lo hará, hagamos el cambio, eso no hará daño, hagan un futuro donde sus hijos no deban sufrí por sus errores- la niña que iba a ser sacrificada corre juntos a sus padres mientras lloraba por lo que casi le había sucedido.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo- una persona con tres hijos da un paso adelante, convencida de lo que ella sabía que era verdad.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos, luego se escuchó como otra persona también estaba de acuerdo, de a poco, cada persona estaba de acuerdo con las palabras que se habían dicho en contra de esa atrocidad, era la hora del cambio, la hora de cambiar las tradiciones mal formadas que las creencias erróneas habían causado, el sacerdote salió corriendo al ver que el pueblo se revelo ante tal alto de supuestas malas tradiciones. Todos estaban felices, Marron abrazo a Dayan orgullosa de lo que ella había logrado, de lo que ella logro hacer pero… pero luego se dio cuenta que… que ella tendría que quedarse allí, que se iban a separar, lo que sabía que pasaría iba a suceder. Llego la hora donde Marron y su familia debían marcharse, volver a su hogar pero la rubia no lo permitía, no quería separarse de su hermana, de la niña de la cual se había encariñado tanto.

\- Dayana ven con nosotros- las lágrimas salían, ya no soportaba lo que estaba pasando- Eso no podía estar ocurriendo, no podía, ¡NO!- grita desesperada- No puedes hacerme esto, ¡no puedes quedarte!

\- Debo de quedarme aquí, para ayudar a cambiar las tradiciones, es mi pueblo, es donde está mi familia- se acerca a unas personas, dando de ejemplo que era necesario que se quedara.

\- Pero nosotros también somos tu familia- la abraza sin dejar de llorar- No puedes abandonarnos.

\- ¡Claro, Siempre serás mi hermana mayor, siempre serán mi familia! Pero debo de quedarme aquí- sonríe sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas- Debo de ayudar a cambiar las tradiciones horrorosas que aún tenemos.

\- Marron, hija debemos irnos- Krilin se le acerca, tocándole el hombro- Esta oscureciendo- mira hacia el cielo, algunas estrellas ya estaban apareciendo entre algunas nubes.

\- No, ¡NO!- se arrodilla en la arena, no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Marron, te agradezco por todo, pero siempre puedes venir a visitarme, te enviare cartas- se le acerca y la abraza tratando de tranquilizarla- Te quiero hermana mayor- luego se aleja, sonriendo.

\- Esta bien- se limpia las lágrimas, ella tenía razón, no podía ser tan egoísta, ella decidió eso y debía de respetar su decisión- Esperare tus cartas- se levanta y limpia su ropa que estaba lleno de arena- No te olvides de mí- sonríe, las lágrimas aun salían.

\- Nunca- ella también sonríe, estaba feliz.

Se marchan del lugar, eso era algo muy triste, pero ella tenía razón, ella pertenecía allí, debía de ayudar a mejorar ese lugar, era un pequeño ángel que mejoraría la tierra, ese pequeño ángel que ayudaría a ayudar a mejorar todo, a mejorar las cosas malas, siempre hay una esperanza en cada lugar, una esperanza que demuestra que la humanidad aún tiene una esperanza, que no todo es malo, Marron se queda mirando como pasaban por los árboles, mientras recordaba a su pequeña hermana, aun no llegaban a su casa, no se había dado cuenta de que el camino eran muy lejos, muy largo o quizás la tristeza causa que todo se vea cada vez más lento, como si el tiempo pasara de una forma muy lenta, sonrió y vio a su "hermana" en el cielo, lo positivo era que iban a seguir comunicadas, que podía visitarla aun, la universidad, bueno estaban de vacaciones o algo así, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, llego a su casa, sus padres no dijeron nada, sabían que su hija estaba pasando por algo difícil, solo la querían dejar sola, para que se tranquilizara al menos un poco, Marron subió a su habitación y cuando apenas se recostó en su cama para poder descansar y dejar la tristeza de lado, escucho como alguien tocaba la ventana, pensó que solo era alguna otra cosa así que no le dio importancia, seguía boca abajo en la cama, volvió a escuchar como alguien tocaba la ventana, levanto la miraba y pudo visualizar una figura era… era nada más que Trunks ¿pero que hacia él hay? Hay recordó lo que paso.

 **Flashback**

\- Dame un tiempo ¿sí? Para pensarlo, estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, solo dame tiempo, en este momento no puedo decirte que sí, pero tampoco que no- se le acerca a la mejilla y de da un beso para luego soltarle la mano y marcharse del lugar sin esperar la respuesta de Trunks.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Marron se acerca en la ventana, un poco preocupada, coloca sus manos en la ventana un poco pensativa, Trunks sonreía, la abre, esto no podía ser peor, Trunks entro con una cara sonriente en la habitación, estaba vestido de una forma casual.

\- Vine hace rato pero no se encontraban- coloca sus manos en la cabeza aun sonriente.

\- Estaba ocupada- mira de costado, no estaba de muy buenos ánimos y esto no lo hacía mejor, no es porque le caía mal Trunks pero las cosas no iban como a ella le gustase, siempre había estado enamorada de Trunks, era su amor de infancia pero no podía hacerle esto a Pan, no podía arruinar más lo que ya había arruinado. Pero tampoco podía estar con Gohan, eso heriría más a Pan, ella era como una hermanita que quería justo como Dayana…

\- ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?- mira de costado, sin evitar sonreír o quizás solo estaba sonrojado, estaba esperando la respuesta de Marron.

 **Nota: Hola después de mucho, bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de amor de tres, no sé si lo siguen leyendo pero si lo hacen gracias, un saludo para , gracias por tu apoyo, no les prometo otro capítulo en un periodo corto pero si habrá pero no sé cuándo.**

 **Hasta la próxima sayajines…**


End file.
